


In Which Sollux Captor Has Various Feelings About The Assholes In His Friend Group

by ElasticPoodle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character tags to be added as apropriate, Open season on ships, POV First Person, This is mostly just Sollux's thoughts on everyone, You can see pretty much any of these as shippy if you want I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticPoodle/pseuds/ElasticPoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor, and you very rarely say any of these things. And when you do, you certainly don't say them all at once. But sometimes, when you're alone and feeling like a sentimental shit, you think it. Quietly. To yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rust

She is dirt and bones and rocks.

She is a morass of tangled hair that you can run your long, slender fingers through for hours and still be finding blades of grass and caked in mud.

She is rough, covered in calluses from constantly searching for her next big find. Strong sturdy muscles from walking and swinging and climbing her way through new and interesting places. She could fly, but in her own words, flying everywhere would be less fun, there would be no challenge.

She is adventure.

She has curves to all your points, and you don't slot together like two pieces of a puzzle, but on the nights when you fly down to her hive because the voices are particularly loud, and you can't sleep, and you can't do this alone but she's the _only one who understands..._ she pulls you against her anyway and massages your temples and gently shushes you, and even if you can't make your limbs fit snugly into hers, you still feel safe.

She is strong. Stronger then you could ever hope to be.

She is joy. When she laughs she tilts her entire head back and hoots, slapping her knees. Her excitement builds slowly and lasts for hours if not days. She is snappy retorts and sassy comebacks and very occasionally she even puns

She is alive. So very, very alive, and it never ceases to amaze you how someone so totally surrounded by death, from the bones she digs up to the ghosts she talks to on the daily can be so utterly radiant in the amount of life she has. Most days you feel she lives more than other Trolls live over sweeps.

These are just some of the things you love about Aradia Megido.


	2. Fuchsia

She is salt, and sand, and gold.

She is a cascade of smooth hair that falls not in curls but rather more appropriately in _waves_ down her back. You don't know how she keeps it from getting hopelessly tangled underwater, but whatever she does any time you run your fingers through it, it's always silky smooth and you never feel them catch on anything.

She is soft. Maybe the seawater is good for her skin, maybe it's something else. When she entwines her fingers with yours, you're always surprised by the lack of ridges and bumps on her palm.

She is change.

She is aerodynamic. Or perhaps the more appropriate word is hydrodynamic? Her chest is all but flat and the widest thing on her is her hips. There is a layer of blubber that smooths out the lines of her muscles so as to provide as little water resistance as possible, but you would be foolish to forget that they are there. Her legs are rock solid and powerful enough that she can propel herself a hundred meters out of the water before she starts to drop. And that's whilst she has her hair, and her skirt, and her trident pulling her back. If she got rid of those you think she might be able to go into orbit.

She is strong. Stronger than you could ever hope to be. Physically and emotionally, and yet she had to deal with so much more than you could ever hope to understand.

She is joy. When she laughs she curls in on herself and giggles, pressing her fist to her mouth and squinting her eyes. Her excitement is fast and bright, coming and going in waves. She is is playful teasing and puns and zero tolerance for bullshit.

She is kind. Always willing to learn from her mistakes and genuinely wanting the best for everybody. She talks for hours about all the changes she wanted to make to the empire, even though you both know that she was never going to be Empress.

These are just some of the things you love about Feferi Peixes.

When someone accused you of only liking her because she reminded you of Aradia, you wanted to punch them in the face for not seeing their differences.


	3. Iron

He is iron, and fire, and wool.

He is short, non threatening horns that all but disappear in his mess of thick, coarse hair that refuses to lie flat and is probably allergic to combs. The way it sticks up is the only sharp thing on him, however. Everything else is, well, not _soft_ but rather _blunt._

He is solid. He's not as short as you like to make him out to be but he will never be tall, either. He has broad shoulders and a strong stance that disguises how flexible is. His fingers are both shorter and wider than yours, and without your psionics he could probably break you.

He is rage. You have never met a Troll as angry as he is, about everything. You suspect it's mostly a front. He can rant for hours about the most trivial bullshit, but even when you go through and dissect what he's saying line by line you can never gather more then a few snippets of what you think might really be bothering him. He rants to cover up embarrassment, he rants to cover up fear, and sadness, and loneliness.

He is hot. As in the temperature. Not even Aradia runs as warm as he does, and she's suppose to be as hot as they get. It's no wonder he wears thick sweaters even during the third summer, the rest of the world must feel so cold to him. During the winter you nag him about blankets and then worry anyway.

He is terrible codes and overday gaming sessions.

He is survival. He is grit determination and abject stubbornness. If you cut off all his limbs and dumped him in a pit, he would scream himself horse whilst dragging himself out by his chin. When in a moment of weakness you said the word "Helmsman" he shouted you down and made it clear that he would strip down and parade himself in front of the entire empire before he'd let something like that happen to you. You would die for him.

These are just some of the things you love about Karkat Vantas.


	4. Navy

He is steel, and sweat, and oil.

He is taller than you and broader than you. There isn't an inch of him that isn't rippling muscle, and you could probably fit yourself in him four times over with room to spare. Every line on him is solid and defined, and you suspect that there probably isn't an inch of fat anywhere on his body. You're not crazy enough to try and get close enough to find out.

He is contradictions. He is fiddly delicate circuit boards and broken walls. He is harsh demands and nervous stutters. He is religious, rigid devotion to the hemospectrum and perverse, fetishtistic joy in breaking it. He is endlessly infuriating, inflexible and insulting, but also skillful, adaptable and caring.

He is strong. That's the most obvious thing about him, the thing he is proudest of and the thing everything eventually comes back to. He could probably break you, and often you suspect that someday he will. You wonder if you could hold him back with your psionics. You wouldn't bet on it.

He is bigoted. He is always looking down his nose at you, always sneering. Even when he admits your talents he always manages to make it sound like he's put upon to deal with you. He refers to you as "Lowblood" and "Captor" exclusively. Even when he's feeling generous he won't use your hatching name.

He is brilliant. He is the only Troll who can match you technologically, and although you're the king of software, he has your hardware outclassed every time. You could buy the best machine available on the market and present him with a heap of scrap, and within a few days he would be able to make something better.

He is everything you admire, and everything you fear.

He is tactless. He says the most awful things and then wonders why people are upset with him. Sometimes you think he genuinely doesn't understand, sometimes you think he's just a jerk.

He is creepy. He will just sit and watch whilst horrible, disturbing things happen and he won't even flinch. He likes classical art a little too much, and when he's in a good mood he comes out with things that make you feel uncomfortable at best, and downright disturbed at worst.

He is surprises. Whenever you think you've gotten him figured out, something happens to prove him wrong, and not always in a good way. More then once you've decided to trust him with something, and more then once he's stabbed you in the back. More then once you've expected him to turn on you, and more then once he's helped you instead. It's a maddening dance of repaired and broken trust that always leaves you wondering where you stand.

These are just some of the things you hate about Equius Zahhak.


End file.
